futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Young Piece
Hi Young Piece -- we are excited to have Futurama Fanon as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! ^_^ Hi! ^^ I'm glad u came up with thius site, cause I have some articles, I'd like to write here, but I'm really unsure with how to actually write something down here. Is it just to do it like the Naruto fanon, or is it different? As quick as I've understood it, I'll start to fill up this site a little. But still, how do I make something like an info box? ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! User:Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 19:40, 17 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Do you Yes, I know about rap music. I listen to it when I'm at school, or have to go to a place far from where I am now. Why do u ask? ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 13:52, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Of course! Hi! Of Course I'm a fan of Futurama! Why should I else be here? It's cool that they've got four new movies, but it sucks that they were taken off after only four seasons. ~The Best Way To Create An Article Is To Think Original! Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 11:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hello Young Piece, I'm the last admin on the Futurama Wiki and seeing how both our wikis are on the same topic I thought it would be in our best interest have a good inter-wiki relationship. I've thought about linking to your site via our main page (and maybe our sidebar) and I hope you would return the favor. Thanks, oh and by the way I've decided to add this wiki to my list so that I check through it as often as possible. Happy editing! ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 02:52, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Well Alright!!! That sounds fair enough so sorry it took so long to respond but I was awfully busy most of yesterday however I am here now all day to take care of whatever you may need. 1st I obviously need to know what help it is you need. 2nd I hope that you can do a Favor for me, Ive been meaning to ask you for a while if you could help on a Project of mine on Fanon Wiki which is a sub article on a fictional Central L.A. that exists within the Terminator universe Here is the link I hope that you could add (Well basically everything) Terminator 2:John Connor Chronicles to the Gang and later Elite future Marine Strike Force named the Black Roses. I figured since you're so into most of the Gangsta stuff that you might be able to help. Call back as soon as you can on all of this. Thanks. From -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 2:16 AM. (PST) 15 March 2009 Some More Assistance is in order All right 1st I need the basic info for sections (such as possibly names for your gangs, Various colors for the templates...etc). I have created several templates for Memory Gamma and also if made an Admin. I have special coding which will allow for the addition of 2 new editing buttons on the top of all editing pages which will automatically insert a character or starship (or on One Piece Fanon sea faring ships) infobox templates into all new fanon pages. Also on a final note I wanted your help on the creation of a SOUTH CENTRAL L.A. Female GANG named the Black Roses. Sorry for my poor writing on the earlier note, I must've been half asleep when I 1st wrote it, anyway ive corrected it now and also fixed the link to the story I,ve linked to you. Call me Back soon on this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 3:33 PM. (PST) 15 March 2009 Your new template is ready I've just now finished the Gang template you needed for your new page. All you need to do is add the colors and nessecesary information. So call back if you need anything. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 8:06 PM. (PST) 15 March 2009 Umm..Crap I just now seen your user page on fanon wiki and I didnt know thats where you wanted it because Ive put it here on One Piece Fanon along with the Gang Template. Please call me back on this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 9:13 AM. (PST) 15 March 2009 What I mean is.. Ive put your French Mobsterz article and asossiated template on One Piece Fanon instead of Fanon Wiki like you may have wanted. So sorry if there is any inconvenince. Call back soon. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 11:17 PM. (PST) 15 March 2009 Ah now I see what you mean.. Ive Just now read your ideas on Terminators talk page (Ive really got to start reading those more often) and now I see what you were trying to do and it is a great idea for a subplot (after all in the last season finale the russian mob tried to blow up Cameron with a car bomb while trying to steal and sell computer components for Skynet) so placing various gangs and criminal organizations around the world who may work secretly for Skynet or Black 01 does make sense. However it is not all bad, the French Mobsterz could exist within both the One Piece and Terminator Universes. So call me back as soon as you can on all of this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 12:09 AM. (PST) 16 March 2009 All Right Ive Corrected it now Ive placed the French Mobsterz article and assosciated template on fanon wiki so all you have to do is add in all important information to the atricle and colors to the Infobox and delete the other Mobsterz page from One Piece Fanon and finally I still need to know what kind of Infobox do you need. Call back soon on all of this. Thanks -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 3:17 PM. (PST) 16 March 2009 Its all Done now BEHOLD YOUR NEW GOD OF WIKI TEMPLATES LOVE ME AND DISPAIR!!!. Just kidding, Ive finished the DBZ Fanon Character infobox you wanted and also ive tweaked Futurama Fanons wiki skin (If you dont like it just tell me what colors you do want and I'll be glad to put them up for you). Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 2:05 AM. (PST) 23 March 2009 hey heyyy babe Insane Blonde 22:46, 1 August 2009 (UTC) im ok i guess hbu babe thats good =D im still home alone lol i have been all day i dont mind it Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Heyy babe Would you love to have more publicity for your wiki? Well, now is your chance to get on Wikia's mainpage! All you have to do is tell us why your wiki is great here. Be sure to include how you use the latest Wikia features, what makes your wiki unique and why your community is one of the best! Sexxi lover 22:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC)